Three is a Charm Two is not the same
by RonaldGarcia91
Summary: What is hotter than having you girlfriend-Not- gilfriend looking for you at work to have a great night. Well i tell you. Finding your best friend your house naked can be the answer.


Three is a charm. Two is not the same.

* * *

They had to go somewhere. Marci's house was too far and they were half way to nakedness in the middle on the street. Foggy's shirt was out of his pants. Marci's blouse was open revealing her bra, Foggy was already hard. Marci came to the office and she just said she wanted a good fuck and Foggy like the perfect Ken doll with just one big ab relented and here they were now. Marci had to suck it up and go to his place. She doesnt like to do the walk of shame but this time they are too horny to care.

They got to his apartment floor. Foggy fought with his keys while Marci was on his back a hand inside his trousers and he shuddered.

"Fuck!. Marci stop that."

"Stop what?" she told him in his ear while taking his length in her hand and stroking.

"This?"

"God. I love it" he did. He loved how Marci made him feel. He had experience with both sexes but there was something about Marci that made him go crazy and wanted to just give in to her "But if you dont want me to fuck you right here against the door, let me get the keys and get to bed?" Bad thing to say. Really really bad thing to say. He felt Marci grinned.

"Oh, we're not getting to bed Foggy bear, once inside we gonna have a good time against this door. Thanks for the idea" She took her hand away and Foggy wanted to whine a little. She took his keys and in one motion did what Foggy was trying to do in the last five minutes.

She went inside and foggy was standing outside his apartment watching her hips swayed, she was undressing herself while walking and Foggy just couldn't move.

"Oh Hello there"

-What?. Who is she talking to. Was someone in his apartment?-. Foggy went into action, arousal leaving his body. He went through the door and to his living room. The sight that met him wasn't so bad but it was a little disconcerting.

Marci's smile reached her ears. She had that hungry look in her eyes . She was seasing the sight in front of her.

Matt completely naked with just his hands and something else -Foggy couldnt see what- covering his crotch.

"What?"

"Why Foggy bear, You know me so well" Marci said licking her lips.  
Foggy was not paying attention to her. He was still seeing his best friend's naked body in the middle of his living room.

Matt's body was flushed a beautiful shade of red covering his pale skin. Foggy knew his friend worked out but Matt was ripped. His biceps bulging, his pecs heaving with every breath, his abs contracting while he was moving and the legs. -God the legs- Foggy was a leg's person. He loved Marci's beautiful defined legs. He kissed them, licked them and worshiped them before he ate her out and that had her coming undone in minutes. Matt's legs were formed, bulky, shredded. Foggy's cock stired again. Marci kept talking.

"Wanted to this for a while now" she said.

"What?" Foggy got his mind back on track and saw Marci coming onto him. That smirk Foggy loves never left her face.  
"Me, you and Matt. I dont know when you called him but this-" She said while she wrapped her slenders arms around his neck and bringing his face to her. The kiss was hungry, all tongues and passion. It made his cock jump in his trousers. She broke the kiss while fumbling with Foggy's shirt leaving it open and taking it away Foggy just groaned a heavy sound leaving his chest.

"This will earn you some points."

"This" as Marci put it wasn't part of any plans - What the hell is Matt doing in his living room almost at midnight?. He should be out - wait-. Foggy took a quick look into his living room from Matt to the thing on his hands and to the couch. He saw a little red on the floor where something was pushed under the suit was under the couch. Well that explained something but still...

"Look at you all flushed" Foggy's attention went to Marci again. She was by Matt's side. She was looking at him up and down. Matt had a look on his face that if Foggy had to put a word on it he would say terrified. Matt eyes were doing crazy things. He didnt had his glasses on so his eyes were pointing at everywhere and anything. He looked like he wanted to say something but his breathing was fast and he was kinda squirming standing there.

"You know you two had a reputation in college?" Marci asked and didn't wait for anyone to answer - not that any of them were gonna-. Marci ran a long fingernail on Matt's bicep and he started. Marci ignored.

"Matt here-" She said while taking Matt's face in her hands and lean to kiss him. Matt complied and Foggy was about to come on the sight of their two friends making out. "- was known for having a large cock" She fumbled with Matt's hands taking them apart from his crotch; the mask fell of his hands but neither payed any attention. Foggy watched as Marci played with the biggest tool he has seen in a man -he is not small but Matt certainly takes the prize home-. Matt was panting now. Moaning. Marci's voice was low now as she were talking to herself " I guess they weren't wrong".

Next she turned to Foggy, she walked slowly to him. She undid Foggy's pants and he had to catch his breath. He was biting his lip trying so hard not to make a mess in his pants.  
She took the pants off along with his underwear and Foggy's words failed him as Matt's a moment ago . He too was a panting mess.

"Come closer Matt" Marci told him. Matt did as told. Marc took his hand and - No . No. No- Marci stop now. Stop- But it was too late. She wrapped Matt's hand around his cock and Foggy shuddered and Matt gave out a breath and Foggy was not thinking. He was just aware of Matt's hand on his cock. Stroking him slow. His grip hard but gentle.

Marci giggled at their side.

"Foggy bear here was known for his girth. I made sure every guy and girl on campus knew the man to beat, you feel it Matt how hard it is?" She was closer to Matt she took his hand again and guide it thorough out Foggy's lenght.

"Talk to me Matt"

Matt was a mess. Sweaty, panting, hard. Beautiful. Foggy wanted to kiss him and Marci. He wanted to fuck.

"Yes" He said between breaths.

"Yes what?"

"He's hard"

"And what else?"

"Marci- Fuck-"

"We will get to that in a few Matt. What else"

"And thick" Marci was pleased. Foggy could see it in her eyes.

"Good boy Matt. Now you'll be rewarded"

She took Matt's hands away and she looked at Foggy's eyes.

"You dont mind if i I start with him" She did not ask but still Foggy could not do anything but nod. She grinned again and went to her knees taking Matt in her mouth.

If Marci was good at something it was at getting what she wanted and right now she wanted Matt and Foggy didnt mind. He will have his turn with both later.

* * *

Note: This was my first time writing something for the fandom. Something that I actually post anyways. Also the first times trying to write something of this levels. So i would love to you guys to give me some feedback. Good or bad. I will appreciate them all. All msitakes are mine. English is niot my first lenguage so any screw up you see. I'm to blame.


End file.
